1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assured validation technique for façade method invocations.
2. Related Art
Conventional techniques that require a caller to utilize a validation method to perform an activity must employ a stateful system or process rather than a stateless approach. Using a stateful approach has disadvantages related to its memory constraints, system maintainability, limitations in scalability, and its required amount of computation. Further, conventional validation processes are limited to employing exception handling that breaks the flow of execution without allowing the end user the option of continuing the execution. Thus, there exists a need for a technique that overcomes the deficiencies and limitations described above.